


Natural

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, Nerves, Nervous Frisk, Non-Binary Frisk, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Reader Is Not Frisk, Supporting Friends, Youth, Youth leaders, gender neutral frisk, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Setting : aboveground. leader meeting.Imagine : “I’m about to meet the most influential youth leaders in the planet and you want me to act natural?!”*where Frisk is a teen who fell down the hole and freed monsterkind.





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like ‘It’s not fun to be safe’, a small sneak peek into a story I made but haven’t posted yet because I wouldn’t be able to prioritize it at the moment. I’ve been having this months long debate on whether having both of these in one story or post them differently.

  
“I’m sweating, I’m sweating like Lucifer under God’s watchful eye who’s waiting for a moment to use as an excuse to punish me.” Frisk was pacing to and fro, they could wear out the carpet of the lobby with how many times they had stepped upon it. Their hands waved in front of their face, fanning off the heat of anxiety.

“ARE YOU REALLY, HUMAN? I DON’T SEE THE REASON WHY YOU MUST SWEAT LIKE LU-SEE-FUR. I MEAN, YOUR HAIR IS TIED UP AND YOU AREN’T WEARING YOUR COAT. THE WHITE SHIRT YOU HAVE ON DOESN’T SEEM TO HAVE ANY STAINS—“

“Pap, please. Not helping.” The human sighed and rolled up their sleeves so that it would rest by the elbows.

“OH WHOOPS. SORRY.” They were all in the lobby, only because the monster ambassador’s companions were not allowed in the venues while the sessions are ongoing. Present now are Frisk, Papyrus, Sans and Undyne.

“I want to crawl. Crawl as if I’m a worthless worm digging into the ground and not being seen until the Earth has been split into tiny tiny pieces and I’ll go peek a boo!”

“relax, frisk.”

“I feel faint,” They commented and turned their head to a pillar standing right next to them, checking on his countenance. “I think I look pale.”

“Punk, marble is already pale,” Undyne’s hands were currently on Frisk’s shoulders, her fingers kneading into the tensed muscles and trying to shake the nerves off. “Just, breathe.”

“yeah, frisk. you’re gonna be fine. you’re a natural! well maybe not, but you can act natural.”

“I’m about to meet the most influential youth leaders in the planet and you want me to act natural?!” Their arms shot up in the air, shrugging off Undyne’s hold on them while their eyes were wide open and staring at Sans.

“you’re gonna be fine, kiddo.”

“Easy for you to say! You’ll just fall asleep under the table if you were in my place!”

“geez, just because you’re irritable doesn’t mean i’d stand for the seat that will spout out of your mouth.” Sans brought up a hand to press his clothed sternum, but still had a smile on his face (not like he could change that much).

“THREE IN ONE SENTENCE! SANS THAT’S CHEATING!”

Before Sans could say another word, Frisk’s name was called upon at the end of the hallway. The group turned to the one who is actually coming up to them. “(Y/n)? What.. what are you doing here? You look hot-“ Frisk slapped a hand to their mouth after that last sentence, an angry blush forming on his tanned face.

It was like (Y/n) popped out of an exotic warrior model magazine, most of their outfit was made of fur. Not the kind of pelt that had smooth fur on it, but the one that would that seems authentic enough to scuff any skin raw. Cuffs that covered their whole forearm, leather pressed against their skin while the fur was faced outside. It was the same to the rest of their outfit, the sleeveless top they wore was pure leather with fur around their neck then down to the low v-cut of the top. Their bottoms were of purest of the black and hugged them nicely. The pants were then tucked into fur lined mid calf boots. “Thanks!” They chuckled and ran a hand through their hair once they got to stand beside them. “My people always thought these meetings were a great chance to showcase our rich culture. Anyway, what are you doing out here?”

“What am I doing, what are you doing out here? Aren’t you gonna present first?!”

“Not until you interact with the people. Come on.” They playfully shoved them ahead, into the building’s hall and making a few more pushes to get them moving.

“No- wait— now hold on. (Y/n)!”

“make sure they don’t get into trouble, (y/n).” Sans said quickly before they were out of earshot.

“I will!” They cackled and the two stumbled off somewhere else.

The shorter skeleton chuckled and shook his head, “young love.” He said.

“They didn’t even stand a chance! Alphys would love to hear this.”

 

 


End file.
